warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Falling: The Lost
This is a story by Mist. And this is dedicated to everyone on this wiki for help me get out of my lost. This is the second book in the Falling series. Prolouge Wildpaw, Mushroompaw, Opalpaw, Hurricanepaw, Fennelpaw, and Olivepaw are forced to fight and clash into battle leaving their clans to hopefully win the games. Only one can win though, and you never know who or what you can die from. Falling Wildpaw fell down with a clash. Boom! she heard. As Wildpaw began to feel sturdy on her paws again she began to examine everything around herself. All the trees around her were not like regular forest trees, instead the had the little hard fruits on top of them, the bushes had many spikes to them. And the ground felt warmer and softer then before. Wildpaw held her stomach, she was starting to get hungry. Wildpaw began to smell food, not good food. Poisonous food. '' Wildpaw growled softly. She began to walk in the other direction from which the poison stench followed to. She knew that nothing good would come out of eating poisonous food. Wildpaw sighed and padded forward slushing her paws through the soft ground, a cold breeze started to build up. Wildpaw shivered, her fur felt frozen, her whiskers were like icicles, and her paws just couldn't pad on much farther. She fought her way through and began to see what was causing her to freeze. She saw a big lake, and spinny thing on it. The thing was coming closer, and Wildpaw needed to get to shelter. She ran through the soft ground, trying to find shelter. Dust started kicking up in her face from the wind and the soft ground. Wildpaw felt like she was going blind. A huge blow of wind blew her back. Wildpaw began to dig her claws into the ground, but she flew back smashing her back into a rock. A great amount of pain came to her, she then blurred out. Opalpaw looked around her, she began to get up. She pressed her nose upward, trying to smell anything that was living. A slight smell came to her, but it was to faint for her to trace. Opalpaw had difficulty adjusting to the small amount of air , but she was greatful for being able to breathe. Opalpaw began to pad forward, and then smacked into a wall. She paddded to her right, it happened again, she then walked straight, trying to make a pathway. Opalpaw then found the scent from before, except stronger. She kept doing the same thing she did before, smacking into walls, and trying to find the right way out. The scent hit Opalpaw again, it was very clear to her now, it was another cat. She follow the trail and it became more exact to her, it smelled like roses and sunflowers, or something sweet to be the least. Opalpaw noticed the scent trail had stopped, and felt something against her paw, she looked, and saw a beautiful light auburn she-cat with dark amber eyes, a small flower was on her head. "Who are you," the she-cat squealed. "I a- I ''would like to hear your name first though," Opalpaw replied. " Well, I want to hear your name first," yelled the she-cat. "I need to know your name," barked Opalpaw. "Fine, you win," the she-cat sighed. "Your name?" Asked Opalpaw. "Rosepaw, the most beautiful cat you'll ever see, now what's your name," puzzled Rosepaw. "I'm Opalpaw, nice to meet you," said Opalpaw. "Opalpaw, I guess that's better than most of the names I've heard." Said Rosepaw. "Thanks," Mewed Opalpaw. Rosepaw padded to her left. She had a beautiful stride, and then she disappeared into a piled of rose petals. "Where did she go?" asked Opalpaw to herself. Fennelpaw thumped onto the ground, Olivepaw fell on top of him. "Ouch!" Yelled Fennelpaw. "Sorry," apologized Olivepaw. "It's okay," purred Fennelpaw. Olivepaw stepped off Fennelpaw as quietly as she could. She padded around Fennelpaw until she saw his face. Fennelpaw stood up, Olivepaw met his eyes. They stared into each others' eyes. Olivepaw then looked away for a second, she notice something glimmer, it was a beautiful blue light, she followed it. Wanting to see what it was. Fennelpaw turned around to see Olivepaw, but she disappered to amber dust. Olivepaw yelled, "Come on, I think I see a way out," but he seemed to ignore her. She padded near the blue light. Fennelpaw sat there, suddenly he tried to move, but he couldn't. He was immobilized. Olivepaw heard something from behind her she turned around to find Fennelpaw immobilized. "Fennelpaw!" Opalpaw yelled trying to be able to move. Olivepaw pushed and pulled, she kicked and punched, but nothing happend. Olivepaw soon gave up, she just couldn't do anything. She wrapped her tail around Fennelpaw. He began to thaw out bit by little bit. "Fennelpaw!" Olivepaw screamed with joy. But before the two could say anything else, evil laughs surronded them. All the laughs of Dark Forest cats soon surronded them, they covered their ears. Hurricanepaw woke up, he had been knocked out before they even arrived at the games. He peered around him. A strange scent rushed into his nose, like a wave. Hurricanepaw began to feel light on his feet, like his paws were drifting through air. He breathed in the scent even more, he then looked down, he noticed he was floating off the ground. He then fell. "AH!" He screamed. THUMP! ''Hurricanepaw heard as he crashed onto the ground. He slowly lifted his head, he felt unbalanced. Hurricanepaw tried to grip onto his paws. Then he noticed a huge spinning thing only about a mile away. He ran with all his might just to get away from it. Hurricanepaw pushed himself until he could push no more. He then fell down, he couldn't move. '' Could this be the end for me? ''Hurricanepaw asked himself. ' TBC IN THE NEXT EPISODE'''